


‘Cause right now could last forever

by KittsFics



Series: Old Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Old Work, its sad y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: The morning before the whole world changed.





	‘Cause right now could last forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 2013 [ here ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/post/42445161386/deamus-cause-right-now-could-last-forever) on tumblr.

  
__ \- ‘Cause right now could last forever  
Just as long as I’m with you. -  
  
I smile and bury my face between Dean’s shoulder blades, tightening my arm around him as a shadow passes across the bedroom door. He had warned me his dad would he awake for an early morning shift at the hospital, and would be up at the crack of dawn, well before any sane person.

Looking round the room, I still find it strange that there’s so little movement; most of my posters move around, rocking out or playing Quidditch. The only moving picture Dean has is one of the two of us Colin took last year, which now stands beside one of him and his parents on the bedside table.

“Shay…” Dean mumbles sleepily, rolling over and nuzzling his face into my chest, arms sneaking round my waist. I sigh and kiss the top of his head. Through the hair brushing my face, I catch sight of the overflowing rucksack by the door, a constant reminder that this can’t last.

This week’s been both the best and worst of my life; Dean was at mine for the weekend, then we’ve spent the rest of it at his. He’s been packing and repacking almost constantly since the 'muggleborn register’ announcement came out, the September deadline overshadowing us.

He turns in my arms tighten again as there’s soft footsteps back across the landing. I lean back to run a hand through his short hair, smiling as he relaxes at my touch. I can’t imagine a life without him. 

I’m ripped from my half awake state as reality crashes over me; I glanced over at the clock, half five, but it’s not that, it’s the tiny date in the corner 1.9.97. I pull Dean closer and tangle our limbs together, as tears threaten to overflow. We’re out of time.


End file.
